(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dropper type of cosmetic container that may be conveniently used by sucking liquid cosmetics through a dropper tube and then discharging the liquid cosmetics to the outside through the dropper tube.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, since a dropper type of cosmetic container is configured to suck and discharge liquid cosmetics contained in the container through a dropper tube, it may be conveniently used. Such a cosmetic container is disclosed in Korean registration utility model publication No. 20-0471502. The cosmetic container disclosed in Korean registration utility model publication No. 20-0471502 includes a container in which cosmetics are contained, a dropper tube accommodated in the container, an internal cap combined with the container, an external cap combined with the internal cap, a retractable button disposed inside the external cap, and a spring for returning the retractable button to an initial position.
In the cosmetic container, the external cap is assembled to the internal cap in a state in which the internal cap is combined with the container and the spring and the retractable button are fitted inside the external cap. In this case, while holding the external cap and the retractable button with one hand and holding the container with the other hand to keep the retractable button disposed at a normal position of the external cap, a worker fits the external cap including the retractable button into the internal cap. In this process, the position of the retractable button may be wrongly fitted according to proficiency of the worker. As such, since the cosmetic container is manually assembled, high proficiency of the workers is required, and when a large number of cosmetic containers are assembled, productivity may decrease such that man-hours for assembling increases.